Un idiota nuevo
by Tsurara-Oikawa123
Summary: Tsubasa Takemitsu es un chico guapo, inteligente y fuerte ¿perfecto, verdad? Sin embargo, tiene un pasado oscuro que lo acecha día a día y esto aumenta cuando entra a Hakusenkan y de inmediato clasifica como un "SA". A Kei no le va a agradar para nada el joven.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de S.A no me pertenecen, son creación de Maki Minami. Sólo los OC me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis:**

Tsubasa Takemitsu es un chico guapo, inteligente y fuerte ¿perfecto, verdad? Sin embargo, tiene un pasado oscuro que lo acecha día a día y esto aumenta cuando entra a Hakusenkan y de inmediato clasifica como un "SA".

A Kei no le va a agradar para nada el joven.

Su castaño cabello era un desastre a esas horas de la mañana, por suerte, no era una mujer y poco le importaba…Sin embargo, cuando se le hacía tarde para su primer día de clases era un asunto de vida o muerte.

Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo y cuando bajó las escaleras las mucamas le miraron raro, se sintió alarmado ¿tan mal se veía? ¡Bah! Era hombre, no se supone que se preocupara tanto por cosas tan triviales como el aspecto que su cabello tenía por las mañanas.

Ignoró a las mujeres y salió de inmediato, el chofer lo esperaba con esa expresión seria que siempre tenía. En realidad le agradaba bastante, era el único en esa casa al que no le importaba lo que el hiciera o cómo vistiera…o al menos no lo demostraba.

Cuando, finalmente, llegaron al frente del colegio suspiró aliviado. Algunos estudiantes corrían a sus clases, pero ya eran la minoría. Ahora él tenía que llegar a la dirección a confirmar que todo el papeleo estaba perfectamente.

Se despidió rápidamente del chofer y al bajar echó a correr; el joven era rápido, igualó rápidamente a los otros estudiantes y de inmediato las miradas de las jóvenes fueron directo hacia él.

¿Y cómo no lo harían? Tenía facciones finas, ojos miel, largo y brillante cabello castaño, además tenía un cuerpo atlético y era alto. Los elementos perfectos que cualquier chica admiraría.

Cuando los dejó atrás y llegó a la oficina principal, pidió sus papeles y comenzó la revisión. No tardó más de diez minutos cuando le asignaron sus clases, horarios y demás, aunque se sorprendió bastante cuando se enteró de que pertenecería a SA, pues no entendía de qué carajos se trataba.

Una chica que se encontró por los pasillos le explicó algo, pero había comprendido muy poco pues ella parecía estar nerviosa, tartamudeaba y jugueteaba con sus manos como una loca. Asique decidió esperar hasta que pudiese ir a Investigar de qué iba todo eso.

No hizo amigos ni charló con nadie casi todo el día. Y digo que "casi" porque cuando por fin fue a investigar qué era aquello que le causaba tanta curiosidad, tuvo que responder muchas preguntas.

− ¿Entonces vivías en Los Ángeles?−preguntó o, más bien, escribió una linda chica de rostro inocente y mirada angelical.

Tsubasa asintió inexpresivo, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la nada.

− ¿Y te mudaste aquí por asuntos de trabajo de tu padre?−podría decir que Ryuu preguntó pero era más bien una afirmación para sí mismo, una especie de recordatorio. El castaño asintió, cerró los ojos y espero pacientemente más preguntas, sin embargo, eso nunca pasó…Para gran alivio de él.

Suspiró y se levantó de la silla que le habían ofrecido. Quería irse ya, estaba cansado y esas personas eran tan raras que prefería no verlos mucho tiempo en su estancia en Japón.

Les hizo una seña con la mano en forma de despedida, pero ellos lo detuvieron antes de que diera un paso más.

− ¿Te vas tan rápido?−le cuestionó una voz detrás de él, muy cerca. Miró por sobre su hombro y se encontró con la mirada sincera de una chica morena, frunció levemente el ceño.

No le agradaba mucho, para nada. Le recordaba a _ella _y eso le hacía rememorar tantas cosas que le ponía de malas…esa mirada llena de energía, su forma de hablar e incluso su manera de vestir eran casi idénticas.

−Sí ¿algún problema?− pronunció con severidad, volteándose y continuando su camino.−Supongo que debo volver luego, así que me verán más seguido, para su desgracia.

− ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarle de esa manera mi Hikari-chan?−exclamó Akira abrazando fuertemente a su amiga, como siempre exagerando al extremo la situación.

−Supongo que no ha tenido un buen día.−comentó Tadashi tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente. Pero Akira no era quien le preocupaba, Kei tenía esa aura maligna que siempre aparecía cuando algo malo se relacionaba con Hikari, miraba hacia donde el chico acababa de irse y no despegaba sus ojos de aquél punto.

Era una furia asesina, sin duda, y cuando esa expresión aparecía en el rostro de su compañero, nada bueno les esperaba a los chicos de S.A

Y bueno ¿qué les pareció? Espero que no haya sido muy malo, sé que fue corto, pero es solo como una introducción.

Anyway, los demás capítulos serán cortos también, pero obvio, no tanto como este XD Les podría decir qué días subiré, pero simplemente no podría ponerles un día en específico, ya que ni yo sé cuando pueda subir capítulo y no me gustaría prometerles y al final no cumplir con mi propia palabra, asique ténganme algo de paciencia jejeje

¡Saludos!

Comenten qué tal les pareció y qué piensan sobre este nuevo personaje.


End file.
